


I miss you

by Wolf_cub200



Series: Two player game: Boyf Riends One shots [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I was going to name the fusion Meremy Hell, M/M, Soulmate AU, angst with happy ending, but that's a wierd name, like who named their child, meremy hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_cub200/pseuds/Wolf_cub200
Summary: The tall fusion sat alone in his bedroom at night crying the night away, he had only been created a week ago but it was hard to cope with the fact that he'd never see Michael or Jeremy again.





	I miss you

In this world there are people who have three, or maybe four eyes. People can have multiple arms or even legs. There are even people over nine feet tall.

   None of them are born this way though, all of them are fusions, let me explain. Everyone in the world is born with a soulmate, no matter how poor, rich, tall, short, skinny, sick, wierd, mean, nice, you are. _Everyone has a soulmate_.

    When a person meets their soulmate they won't really know it's _their_ soulmate, but they will feel a bit more drawn to that person. It's like seeing them for the first time, but you feel as if you've met them before.

     Sooner or later they will fall in love with their soulmate, it's a garunteed thing that will happen. You always fall in love with your soulmate, there's no way around it. It's when you first kiss them is when _it_ happens.

     They both will be completely surrounded by a bright light as their bodies mold together into one. When they open their eyes they will be one _single_ being, a manifestation of their love, a _fusion_. They will share memories, knowledge, and themselves with each other.

     The only down side to this is that once they are fused they can never _unfuse_. They will never again see each other, they will _always_ be alone _together_.  
     
      Once fused they must make a new identity for themselves, combining their names into one as well as their lives. This isn't a difficult process as fusions are very common, it can even be done in a few days.

     This is exactly what happened to Michael Mell and Jeremiah Heere, who now go by Mira Meller, when they were just teenagers.

     ~     ~      ~

      Mira Meller was an average height for a fusion a good 9'5 feet tall. His skin was a tannish color, and was tainted with brown dots called freckles. He wore glasses over his eyes which were both different colors. His left vibrant blue, and his right a soft brown. His naturally short wavy hair, was a darkish, lightish brown with a part shaved. Everyday Mira would wear a purple hoodie that was adourned with many different patches.

      Michael and Jeremy fused only about a week ago when they had kissed playing spin the bottle with their small group of friends. Mira had started panicking as soon as they were formed calling for both Michael and Jeremy.

    The tall fusion sat alone in his bedroom at night crying the night away, he had only been created a week ago but it was hard to cope with the fact that he'd never see Michael or Jeremy again.

" _Michael I miss you so much"_

**"I miss Jeremy more"**

_"_ **_He was my best friend"_ **

_"But they're both right here"_

" **But they're also not"**

**_"It's just me now"_ **

**_"It's just Mira Meller"_ **

      Tears were spilling from Mira's heterochromic eyes as if they were dams that had broken down.

" _ **I love Michael and Jeremy so much"**_

_**"I wish they were here"** _

      Mira felt as if two pairs of arms wrapped around him, but when he opened his no one was there. The feeling didn't disappear though, if anything it felt stronger.

**_"They are here"_ **

Mira felt safer and finally calmed down enough two lay down and fall asleep.

" _ **We'll always be together"**_

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an au created by yours truly. (Me Austin) and I really like the concept of fusion. 
> 
> If you were at all confused this is basically what fusion is in this universe.  It's two separate people becoming one and never being able to split apart. The fusion will sometimes be able to feel the separate people that made them but it really only happens when they are upset. 
> 
> Fusions often take awhile to adjust to being, well fusions.   
> That's it for now   
> Until next time
> 
> ~Austin


End file.
